


Colours

by sweet_as_sugakookies



Series: broken crayons still colour (soulmate au) [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Meeting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Panic Attacks, gotbangtan, hobi is mentioned but isnt talked about as much im sorry, i promise mark is happy in the end, its not really intense but its there, its really cute, jinyoung and jin are the best moms, jungkook loves mark a lot, maknae line is devious, mark gets hurt real bad for a while, sugakookie is so cute, yoongi is low-key the sweetest thing in the entire world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_as_sugakookies/pseuds/sweet_as_sugakookies
Summary: Mark's entire world came crashing down. His soulmate was dead. His other half. The person who was supposed to make his heart whole. The one who was supposed to make him the happiest in the world. The person he was supposed to love undeniably. The one whom had his colours was dead.(Or the soulmate au that no one asked for where you're colourblind until you see your soulmate)





	1. Monochrome

                 Life, for Mark, felt as if it were never going to be in technicolour. He'd only seen black and white monochrome since he'd opened his eyes, save for when he had first met Jinyoung, and before long he'd resigned himself to it being that way until he closed them for good. No children. No family. No soulmate. No colours. He couldn't enjoy the described vividness of Jungkook's paintings, the incredible colours of Jin and Jinyoung's homemade meals. He could only smile when the maknae line (ft. Hobi) managed to screw up Yoongi's hair colour. He even had to rely on mama Jinyoung to pick his own shades. He just wanted one day. One day to experience the colour on his friends' cheeks when they smiled at him. To enjoy the brightness of the grass, and the sky, and the sea. He wanted to live like Bam and Yugyeom, who'd found each other in high school. Or like Jinyoung, and Jaebum, and Youngjae, who'd discovered each other slowly, but had been providing each other colours for years now. Or Yoongi and Jungkookie, or Taehyung and Jimin, or Jin and Namjoon, or Hobi and his girl. When was he going to get his colours too? When was he going to get to stop burdening his friends when he couldn't fully see something? When was the ache in his chest going to dissipate?

                 "Hyung? Are you even out of bed yet? Hyung? Mark?" The shouting, honestly, was not the first thing Mark wanted to hear early on a Saturday morning. He had the day off for the first time in a very long time and, really, had been planning on sleeping in well past noon before even considering getting out of bed.

                 "Ah, yeah, Jinyoungie. I'm getting up right now," the blond called in lazy response, tugging his heavy comforter back over his head to block out any retort the younger had for him.

                 "That sounds like a damn lie to me. Come on, Mark. Everyone's here, waiting. You promised you'd go with us this time," the younger, who acted more like a mom than Mark's own did, nagged. The blond sighed, lowering his warm blankets as the door clicked open to reveal a mildly miffed Jinyoung.

                 "Jirongieeee... I'm really not feeling up to it today. Can't you all go without me just this once? My chest is hurting again and I don't know if I can deal with all twelve of you," the eldest confessed, earning a brief pitied smile from the other. The soft look melted rather quickly and was replaced with an easy smirk.

                 "Tough luck," he hummed, already tossing a clean pair of clothes on top of the exasperated boy, "They've been planning this trip for weeks and they all want you to be there," Jinyoung finished plainly, crossing his arms over his chest with something akin to a huff, "Five minutes, hyung. I'll get your coffee ready." With that, the raven turned on his heel and all but marched from the room. Resigning himself with a heavy sigh, the lean rapper swung his legs over the edge of the bed, cringing as his feet hit cold hard wood.

                 Mark was not prepared for the onslaught of noise and laughter and excitement in general as he stepped into the main room of his small apartment. Though, with having known these boys for so long, he should have been. Boys were piled on the minimal furniture, legs crossed and twined, smiles gracing puffy faces and heads rocking incredibly messy hair. His heart ached a bit at the fact that really no one, save for Bambam, had done themselves up for the trip. Sweats and tshirts seemed to be a crowd favourite, and he was sure some of the hair in the room rivalled his own messy locks, which were shoved back beneath a backwards snapback. Twelve sets of sparkling eyes turned up towards him, each glimmering with their own special brand of affection. There were a couple shouts of 'Mark' and 'hyung' from some of the younger boys, each more excited than the last. The tall blond couldn't keep the warm grin from cracking at his lips, pulling light from the ache. "What are you guys doing lazing around? Don't we have a beach to go to?" Mark teased, earning loud shouts and hoots as Jinyoung handed him a travel mug full of too sweet coffee.

                 Jungkook was lightning quick, as usual, to sidle up to the older in the backseat of Namjoon's car, head cocking slightly to the side and uncannily reminding Mark of a retriever puppy. "How is your pain, hyung? Any better since last time?" he prodded, soft black hair falling into his bright, curious eyes.

                 "There's still pain," the blond started with a soft sigh, a smile tugging his lips at the youngest's worrying, "but it's very dull and deep. It makes me worry about them a bit." Mark tilted his head back against the headrest behind him, fingers adjusting his hat so he could sit comfortably.

                 "I'm sure they're fine, Mark-hyung. Mom said she had a pain for a while before meeting dad, too. Maybe it just means that they're close. I really wonder what they're like.. I always thought you would look really good with someone tall and dark, like Jaebum-hyung, or Wonho-hyung from school. Ah, and someone macho, like Yoongi-hyung or-" the bunny-like teen was quickly cut off by a mint haired grouch who'd been chugging coffee like one wouldn't believe to keep himself alive.

                 "Kookie-ah, leave him be, you're going to annoy him," Yoongi chuckled, tugging on the excitable male until his head was resting on the older's smaller shoulder, "Let's play the quiet game."

                 As bitter as Mark could be about his own missing soulmate, the way the gruff rapper and taller teen interacted never failed to make him smile. Really, he thought all of his friends were adorable with their respective other halves (and in one case, thirds). They were all absolutely perfect for eachother, the moons to their suns. "Mark," Yoongi's voice was soft, as if he were speaking to a wounded animal, "you know I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to, about all this, yeah?" he hummed, lips teasing up into that brilliant gummy smile.

                 "Yeah, thank you, Yoongi. I might take you up on that sometime. Maybe we can go get a coffee or something?" Mark grinned, knowing the youngest boy was just itching to invite himself along but knowing he would lose the game if he did.

                 Another sugary smile and the shorter male was shifting down in his seat, nudging Jungkook until his boyfriend was straightening up and his cheek was resting comfortably on his shoulder so he could settle for the trip.

                 The rest of the ride was relatively tame, save for the few outbursts from the maknaes when they got a call from Tae and Jimin in the other car, but even that had died down once Jin had shushed them and Bambam had finally run out of his early morning redbull energy and fallen asleep.

                 Waking the other boys up, thankfully, was the 'eommas' job, and the still living seven were released to begin hauling their gear and food out onto the warm, pale sands. Mark was quick to find a spot, propping up his shady umbrella and laying out his towel before plopping down and beginning the long process of slathering his pale skin in protective cream. As he was finishing up layer two of sunscreen, two large beach bags landed on either side of him, the two respective moms of the group settling neatly beside them. The pair of them chatted happily away, beginning their own rituals of coating themselves in layers of sunscreen. After thoroughly determining that he most definitely did not want to hear about how sweet Namjoon was last night, his eyes began to flick about, taking a quiet headcount of all of his friends. All five of the maknaes were already prancing about in the water, splashing around and laughing as Hoseok chased them all over. Yoongi was settled a little away from the water, already dead asleep under an umbrella as he'd determined Jungkook would be just fine without his supervision. Jaebum was perusing the shoreline with Youngjae, their hands intertwined as they searched for shells. And of course, Namjoon, being the universal dad, was watching over the lot of them with a huge smile on his face as he built a sandcastle that Mark was sure to fall any second now.

                 Why was he even so worried about finding a soulmate? It was moments like this that made him doubt that he even needed to see the colours of the sea, or the sky, when every colour he needed was prancing around in front of him. They all loved and cared for him and each other with all they had. He was here, they were here. They were all safe and warm and happy. The thought had him smiling as his eyes drifting shut, lean frame slowly shifting back into a deep sleep.

It must have been something like hours later when four too many wet bodies practically flopped onto him with no other warning that Jinyoung's ignored shout of "No, do not!" The evil four in question, (Taehyung, Jungkook, Bambam, and Jimin) couldn't keep their giggles in as they writhed on top of their poor blond hyung. Mark couldn't help the high pitched, squealing laugh that pulled from his own chest as Tae shoved relentlessly at Bambam, forcing the younger to sprawl over Jin and his bag. Mark wouldn't even try to hold in his second laugh as an utterly scandalised look pulled at Bangtan's mother's face. "Taehyung! Kunpimook! Settle down. Go sit with your hyungs, we're about to eat, leave Mark alone," Jin scolded, nose crinkling as he turned to address the other two, "Kookie-ah, Jiminie, go get Yugyeom and help set up the food." The younger boys nodded and stood swiftly, offering a little salute before shooting off to complete their task.

                 Mealtimes, well, mealtimes were always a mess when it came to Mark's rowdy bunch of friends. Drinks were always spilt, fingers accidentally dipped in food, morsels stolen off of plates. Drama always ensues, feelings are hurt, scolding is done, kisses are shared. It's a trip from start to finish. And of course, Mark being the neutral party, was always directly in the center of it all. "Hyung! Tell Jaebummie to stop stealing my food," Youngjae whined, fingers pulling on the sleeve of Mark's hoodie.

                 Mark rolled his eyes in response, he guessed this is what came with being the second oldest. "Jaebum, could you please leave your boyfriend's food alone? There's plenty to go around," Mark sighed, fingers twisting his fork in a container of noodles.

                 The taller offered a lazy grin. "But food always tastes better when it comes off of Jae's plate," he hummed, stabbing a strawberry and holding out for his youngest boyfriend to eat, making things good and well once more.

                 Well, all good and well for a while, with the youngest of the group (ft. the Bangtan rappers when they decided to instigate) bickering and laughing and all in all goofing off while the eldest lounged around, munching happily on the remaining foods with Mark settled contentedly in the middle. What happened next was sudden, really. One moment, the blond was giggling softly as he watched Bambam and Taehyung squaring off in some ridiculous high stakes dab competition, and the next Mark's hearing became incredibly muddled, and what he imagined a gunshot would feel like blossomed through his chest, breath practically tearing from his lungs. It felt as if fire was ripping through his torso, lapping at his ribcage as he scrabbled to suck in air. His fingers scratched helplessly at the soft fabric of his hoodie, stretching up to his neck to rake at the pale skin there. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't get air into his lungs. He felt like he was drowning. He was going to die.

                 "Mark!"

                 "Hyung?"

                 "Mark??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first story on archive so I decided to start off with a little markson because why not?


	2. Technicolour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song is just one day by bts!

                 The next time he woke up, he was in his own bed, legs splayed out and head pounding. His throat was parched as he pushed himself up, careful as he was a bit dizzy still. "Hyung," a voice sounded from somewhere to his left, "don't move too quickly or you will make yourself sick," it warned softly, a cold hand pressing gently to his forehead.

                 "Jinyoungie. What happened?" Mark asked, his voice cracking a bit at his dry throat.

                 The raven's face, which was usually full of wrinkling smiles, fell slightly, becoming almost pitying. Jinyoung reached for a bottle of water off the side table, popping the cap off before handing it over to the other. He allowed him to take a sip before continuing. " You.. Uh.. Mark, hyung. We believe that your soulmate.. Well, we think they have passed."

                 Mark's entire world came crashing down. His soulmate was dead. His other half. The person who was supposed to make his heart whole. The one who was supposed to make him the happiest in the world. The person he was supposed to love undeniably. The one whom had his colours was dead.

                 There was no way to stop the choked sob that pulled from his lips. He hadn't even realised that he was crying until Jinyoung's warm arms slid around his shoulders, pulling him close and allowing hot tears to stain the younger's grey sweatshirt.

                 Neither knew how long they'd been sitting there when the door cracked open, soft whispers stopping abruptly at the sight. Three sets of feet padded into the room, followed by three pairs of arms curling around the sobbing boy.

                 "Mark," came the soft voice of the eldest.

                 "Hyung, it'll be okay," followed by Jungkook.

                 Youngjae offered no words, only a soft nuzzle to the shivering male's shoulder blade, as he was probably crying as well. Despite the comforting, nothing was going to stop the silent, violently wracking sobs that shook the blond to the core. Mark knew that he wasn't small, nor fragile. But now, at this moment, he felt nothing but, wailing into his friends like this. He felt something he'd never felt before. Hopelessness.

                 The next five days was a constant flux of visits from the twelve others. Sometimes it was Jin with food, or Namjoon and Yoongi with games, or Bambam and Yugyeom just checking up, Youngjae and Jaebum with stories about the practices he'd been missing. Jinyoung was there the most, only really leaving to go to practice and sometimes sleep when Youngjae and Jaebum called for him. Mark knew he was worried the most, always fretting over him and fluffing his pillows. In feeble attempts to cheer the older up a bit, Jinyoung put a bit of blue in Mark's fringe, but that had only sent him into another fit of quiet sobs at the realisation that he would never be able to see the colour anyways. After that, Mark refused to move from beneath his comforter, preferring to sleep and avoid his problems over anything else. He was barely eating, not doing any of his work for university, nor was he going to dance or group practices. By day eight of absolutely nothing, Jinyoung and Jin had most definitely had enough of it.

                 They had no intention of letting their friend wither away in his bed, thinking his was no longer worth anything at the loss of his soulmate. "Alright, Mark-sii," Jin huffed, wrestling with the comforter to expose the half naked man, "get up. We are done with this."

                 Mark's eyes narrowed, his lips pushing out into a slight pout that usually worked on everyone, especially his 'eomma's'. "I'm not getting up," he murmured, voice gruff from disuse.

                 "Yes, you are, hyung. You are getting up and you are getting showered and dressed and then you are going to eat a full meal and come to Bangtan's concert with us or so help me," Jinyoung hissed, pacing about as he pulled out a nice pair of ripped jeans, as well as Mark's favourite soft, oversized 852 hoodie to toss over the back of the desk chair.

                 "Jinyoung, I don't want to go. I have a headache and my eyes are hurting," Mark gave a halfhearted try, rolling over and curling up on his side.

                 The younger's eyes narrowed something fierce. "That, hyung, is because you haven't showered in over six days. Mark Tuan, you are going to get up and you are going to come support Jungkook, and Taehyung, and Jiminie, and Joonie, and Hoseok, and Yoongi-hyung, and Jin-hyung. You are not going to lay here and waste away like you are nothing. Just because you have lost them, it does not mean that you've lost your meaning. Because you sure as hell haven't. Those boys look up to you and admire you. Do you want Bam and Gyeom and Jae and Kookie and the 95z to think that it's okay to give up when it gets hard? Do you want to disappoint those who love you? And look up to you? And care so utterly much about you? Are you willing to throw away twelve soulmates for just one that you haven't ever met?"

                 Jinyoung's face was a bit red, chest heaving as he panted to catch his breath. The speech had the older snapping his jaw shut, resigning himself with a slight nod before he was standing up, wobbling on his feet just slightly. Jin stepped up, gently rubbing both boys' backs in attempt to soothe, "Mark-ssi, why don't you go ahead and shower. Jinyoungie, let's go get some food ready and brew you some tea."

                 The raven nodded and pushed a hand through his neatly styled hair with a shaking sigh, offering Mark a softened look before exiting the room. Jin carefully pulled the deflated rapper into a side hug, briefly nudging his nose along the other's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Mark. You'll be okay, you've always got us," he assured with a gentle smile. He gave one last squeeze and softly reminded him of the time before following the younger out of the room

                 The pale blond, now left alone, sighed and shook out his messy hair. Jinyoung was probably right. Like always. Maybe a shower, some food, some great music, and a bit of fresh air would help to pull him out of his slump. Rubbing a hand lazily down his face, he gathered up the clothes Jinyoung had pulled out as well as a towel and lumbered over to the joined washroom. He didn't bother look at the mirror, knowing the sight of hollow cheeks and dull eyes would only swing him back to his bed. After it all, he did have to admit, the burning water felt fantastic against his chilled skin. Scrubbing the sleep and grease out of his hair was nothing but wonderful as he stretched out his lean body, arms raising above his head to complete the pop in his back. He guessed it was pretty nice, and he could even feel himself beginning to get excited about the Bangtan concert, having not been to once since nearly the beginning of summer. His friends were all incredibly talented, and he adored watching the way they flowed on stage. He especially loved listening to Yoongi rap. Yoongi has this special almost animalistic way of rapping. Like he has to. Like it's the only way for him to get his pain out. the only way for people to know how he feels. It's just wonderful and raw and he pours every bit of himself into it. For Mark, it's incredibly overwhelming. A complete 180 from the way he himself rapped. The Bulletproof Boys just had that true and utter completeness that Mark's own group seemed to be lacking in a bit when they performed.

                 Mark huffed a bit as he slowly dried his hair, fingers pushing through the locks until the fringe was hanging neatly in his eyes. Jinyoung would have a fit, he knew, saying that his face was too pretty to be hidden beneath his hair, but as he pulled on a familiar snapback, he had a bit of a hard time caring as much. He toed into a pair of Timberlands he was sure Jungkook had left over at some point and adjusted the rips in his dark jeans so they settled nicely against his soft thighs. His hoodie was much too large, hanging just past his fingers as he liked it to be, the '852' that he'd felt such a strong connection to proud across his chest.

                 The smell of good food curled up around his bedroom door, tickling his nose and drawing him towards the small kitchenette. Bone marrow soup. Jin must have made it back at the dorms and brought it over. Thank goodness, too, as his stomach was growling something powerful, making his mouth water. "Jin-hyung," Mark hummed as he strolled into the kitchen, "please marry me right now," he nearly moaned, picking up the warm bowl that was already waiting for him on the counter.

                 "I'd accept your proposal, but I'm sure Joonie wouldn't be too happy about it. How about I just keep feeding you for now, huh?" Jin laughed, feeling warm as the real Mark began to peek through once more.

                 Mark made a soft noise in acknowledgement, too busy shovelling noodles and meat into his mouth to actually offer a verbal response. "Eat quick, hyung. Jin-nim has to be there to get ready in an hour and Jungkookie is about to have a heart attack, saying he needs to see you 'like now'," Jinyoung snorted, sipping at his bitter tea.

                 Mark smiled a bit, lifting the warm bowl to take a slow, happy sip of the salty broth. The youngest really was fond of him, but he really didn't mind all that much. It actually him feel bad, for taking him away from Yoongi, though the other rapper seemed to think it was pretty amusing. He finished up the heavenly broth in something like ten minutes, neatly placing his used dishes into the sink to be taken care of when when he got back home. Jin then ushered the pair into Namjoon's borrowed car with a quick reminder at Mark to lock the front door before they left.

                 It took around thirty minutes for the trio to pull up to the concert venue, as Jin drove like a grandmother with not a care in the world. Mark was pretty sure he drove 20 miles under the speed limit at all times. The place was absolutely packed, and the blond was nowhere near surprised. Bangtan was incredibly popular and had no problem reeling in large crowds. The performance was probably sold out within hours of the tickets going up. The eldest led the two backstage, sneaking with little difficulty behind the crowds and to the waiting room. He was almost instantly greeted with the excited faces of the remaining ten most important people in his life. Jungkook was on him in a second, the other four youngest following in a heartbeat. "Hyung! You're here! You really came. Are you feeling better?" they all rushed, words spilling until Mark was unable to tell what was coming from whose mouth.

                 Mark's chest swelled slightly at the attention, his lips twitching up a bit as well. "Yeah, I am. Thanks to our moms," he hummed, glancing back to the mentioned two.

                 At that precise moment, Taehyung fell neatly out of his stool, causing his stylist to leave a streak of black eye makeup along his cheek. A high pitched, squealing laugh that no one had heard in well over a week sounded and all eyes turned to the second oldest. The blond clutched his stomach, bunching up the fabric there as he continued to giggle, eyes happy crescents and straight teeth on full display. One by one, other giggles began to sound around the room, some deeper than others. It took shushing of Bangtan's caretakers to finally get the boys calm enough to clean up Tae's face and finish with their clothing. "Markie's back!" Jimin shouted, after a few moments of peace and quiet. The managers sighed and rubbed at their faces, shaking their head as cheers erupted in the small room.

                 "I love love watching BTS perform, don't you, Gyeomie?" Bambam hummed, leaning on his captivated soulmate as the lights begun to dim.

                 The taller sighed happily and nodded, his eyes locked undoubtedly to the stage. It seemed all of Got6 was the same way, starry eyed and entirely focused on the darkened platform. Youngjae was already up on Jaebum's shoulders, Jinyoung standing with a protective hand on the younger's back just to make sure he wouldn't fall. Mark was standing closer to the younger two, knowing they had a tendency to run off in large crowds. Each of the six were humming with enthusiasm, excited to see their friends being so successful. As the lights slowly came up and seven familiar figures took place along the stage, the crowd went silent. Only when everyone was in position and the first few chords of War of Hormone began did the room come to life, screams nearly deafening. The setlist easily cycled through, Mark in awe as the younger boys stood off to the side and Cypher came onto stage to perform. When Just One Day came on, things started to change. His chest began to ache again, enough for him to begin rubbing at his chest in discomfort.

_Just one day, if I could be with you._

                 Mark's eyes began to water, an uncomfortable sting beginning behind his nose. A hand lifted up, pushing just beneath his cheeks to keep any tears that might escape at bay.

_Just one day, if I could hold your hands._

                 The itch in Mark's lungs melted into a searing burn, constricting his chest.

_Just one day, if I could be with you._

                 Something, just something, compelled soft brown eyes to look up. Something forced his chin to lift up, for his head to turn slightly to the left. Something, fate, helped him catch a glimpse of white hair, dark eyes, and a smile that could bring sun to the darkest places.

_Just one day (Just one day)._

                 The shock of sensation that followed was overwhelming. The force of it practically knocked him off of his feet. Hat tumbling off, his backside collided with the hard, tiled floor, hands thudding harshly to keep himself upright. His vision was flooded with the most beautiful, vivid thing he'd ever seen. The over stimulation had his eyes shutting to keep the brightness from burning his retinas.

_If only we could be together._

                 His body was shaking, shoulders shivering and knees pulling close together as he tried to catch his breath after the assault. Jinyoung was on him in a second, kneeling down in front of him and placing his hands on the older's shoulder. "Mark? Hyung? What is it?" he asked, voice desperate as he tried to get the blond to look up at him.

                 The others managed to notice as well through all of the chaos around them, forming a sort of half circle around the pair on the ground so they wouldn't get trampled. "Mark, what happened?" Bam shouted over the blaring noise, leaning down a bit so he could get a closer look.

                 Braving the sensory overload, Mark allowed his head to tilt up once more, eyes fluttering slowly open. The first thing he saw was the bright blue of Jinyoung's shirt, the slight redness to his face. He glanced slowly around, first to Yugyeom's soft pink hair, to Jaebum's red converse, and Youngjae's powder blue hat. Lastly, his eyes landed on Bambam's horrendous yellow island print jacket. "Ugh, Kunpi, that colour is actually horrible," he groaned, eyes still watering slightly.

_Can you please stay with me?_


	3. Chroma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song's butterfly by bts!

                  "Colour... What? Do you mean? Who is it? Where the hell are they?" Jinyoung nearly shouted, his head whipping around.

                 "I.. I don't know," Mark's reddened eyes widened, frantically looking around in realisation.

                 He had his colours. That meant his soulmate wasn't dead. That they were somewhere in the crowd and they were experiencing the same thing he was. They were here. They were alive. And he had absolutely no clue who they were. How would he even find them?

                 His chest began to heave, lungs taking in as much oxygen as possible but he still couldn't seem to get enough air to his head. His shoulders shook once more, vision blurring and all of the new colours surrounding him began to blend together into one huge blob. The burning was back, but now lower, taking over the pit of his stomach and igniting him from the inside out.

_What if they had already left?_

_What if they didn't want him?_

_What if they hated him?_

_What if they rejected him?_

                 The tears streaming down his cheeks wouldn't stop, his throat was dry and he felt as if he were going to keel over and empty his stomach at any moment now. "Fuck, I think he's having a panic attack," Jaebum cursed, "back off, don't touch him," he warned, gently tugging Jinyoung back in case it triggered the oldest even more.

                 People had begun to step back around them, having noticed what was happening. This managed to form a rather noticeable hole in the centre of the crowd. One that was easily spotted from the stage. Taehyung slipped his mic quickly off his ear, moving across the stage to Yoongi. Some of the fans took the taller leaning into the rapper and whispering in his ear as sweet fan service, but when the mint haired male's eyes widened and he gestured for the music to stop, sounds of confusion flittered through the crowd. Yoongi shouted something at Namjoon, who looked rather distraught, before snagging Tae's wrist and pulling him offstage and into the swarm of people. Girls and boys alike parted like the red sea, thankfully too respectful to get handsy with the pair as they headed towards the six boys in the centre of the room. "What's happened to him?" Yoongi asked as they approached the shocked looking group.

                 "He's gotten his colours. But we don't know who it is, he's gone into shock," Jaebum explained, his eyebrows knitted together into composed worry.

                 The shorter nodded and knelt down in front of a shivering Mark, Tae already on the tile with his hands softly rubbing patterns into the older's shoulder blades like he'd done to others many times before. "Mark-ah," Yoongi began, voice soft and low, "you have to calm down. You've gotten your colours. Your soulmate is alive, yes? They are here. Probably looking for you as well. They're most likely just as scared as you are. Once you see them, all of this pain will go away and you'll be a-ok."

                Teary eyes shifted up, a pale nose twitching as Mark sniffed. Taehyung grinned and wrapped his arms around his hyung's neck, nudging his forehead into his cheek as hed so often done with Jungkook. The not so subtle affection and Yoongi's soothing voice had the blond calming in seconds. "Now, why don't Tae and I get back up on stage and find them for you?" Yoongi grinned, showing his gums.

                 Mark nodded, lifting a hand to rub away the tear tracks gracing his red cheeks. The shorted pushed himself up and held a hand out to him, pulling him up as soon as the other reached up. "That's a really good colour on you," Mark mused as he placed a hand on top of the other's head.

                 Yoongi stilled for a moment, his lips pursing slightly before grinning once more. "Aish, let me go find your soulmate," he snorted, grabbing Taehyung's wrist and pulling him up onto the stage.

                 "Alright, kiddos!" Yoongi shouted as soon as he had his mic back on and working, "My buddy out there in the crowd, why don't you go ahead and wave, Markie," Mark's cheeks flushed something terrible and he waved a shaky hand as all eyes turned briefly to him. "Yeah, he's just gotten his colours. Just wonderful, I know. The dilemma is, though, he's seemed to have lost sight of them. I know you're out there. Why don't you step up and introduce yourself? He's been through too much pain for you to hide now," the rapper hummed, eyes scanning the crowd.

                 "Ah, uh. I think that's me," a voice sounded from near Mark and the rest of Got6.

                 Everyone looked up and back to the new sound. An incredible smile lit up Mark's face at the sight of that white blond hair, those dark eyes, the stupid gold lettered 'Wang' snapback. The guy was really handsome, with a strong jaw and skin that he could tell was tan beneath the dark lighting. He wasn't too tall, but his shoulders were broad, and his exposed collarbones were perfect. The cross hanging in the hollow of his throat was exact to the one stretching across Mark's calf, causing a thump in his chest as the male drew closer. Mark's breath became heavier once more, heart beating fast as the stranger seemed to just take him in, standing less than a foot away.

                 Bangtan Boys, always being the matchmakers, cued up for the next song, starting out soft and slow to wrap the pair in a gentle melody.

_Don't think of anything._

                 The man's hand lifted, after a moment, to gently cup Mark's cheek, thumb rubbing over his chin.

_Don't say anything, not even a word._

                 Mark's eyes widened as he swallowed thickly, taking in the soft, coloured lights that surrounded them. The crowd around them seemed to dissipate into blackness until it was just the pair of them. No friends, no cheering fans, no Bangtan, just the melody, and Mark's hands on his soulmate's chest.

_Just give me a smile._

                 The other's lips split into a breathtaking grin, white teeth shining as he just stared at Mark. That was it. The smile he'd been waiting for nearly two decades. The taller briefly wondered if it made his cheeks hurt, really, with how wide it was.

_I still can't believe this._

_It all seems like a dream._

_Don't try to disappear._

                 All thoughts flew from Mark's head as the male leant in, cutting off his own grin as he pressed warm lips to his own. His chest ached, burned, but not in the way it had before. No, the way his soulmate's hand gripped at the numbers displayed on his chest. The way the fingers of his free one pushed into Mark's hair to angle him down a bit more. The way his lips moulded perfectly to his own, as if they were made to fit against his. No, it was the way he made Mark see the colours he'd never experienced before in bursts like fireworks even when his eyes were closed is what made his chest ignite. This man was consuming him in flames from inside out.

_You're so beautiful, I'm scared I'll lose you._

                 Mark pulled away first, frightened that he might get lost in the spark. He sucked in a slow breath, his forehead resting on the other's as he took the moment to calm down, hands still twined in the front of the male's hoodie. The fingers in his hair grounded him from flying away, his loss of breath leaving him light headed. "I'm Jackson, by the way," he pushed his thumb sweetly across Mark's lower lip," Gosh, I didn't know my soulmate was so beautiful or I'd have ruined a BTS concert sooner," Jackson teased, that enthralling smile pulling at his lips again.

_Will you stop time_

_If this moment passes_

_Although it hadn't happened._

_I'm scared, scared, scared I'll lose you._

                 Mark grinned in response, knocking his nose into Jackson's. "If I'd had known my soulmate was such a goofball I think I'd have stayed in bed a little longer," he shifted and draped his arms over the shorter's shoulders, fingers pushing up into white blond hair, snatching the silly snapback off so he could see the other fully.

                 Jackson feigned hurt, his lips parting in a bit of an offended gasp. "Wow, okay, Mark. I see how it is, I'll just-"

                 "Say it again," Mark interrupted, his eyes widening a bit.

                 "Say what?" A look of realisation crossed Jackson's features before it soothed, his mouth falling into a lazy smile, "You mean your name? Mark. Markie. Markiepooh. Markie-ah."

                 If Mark could melt, he was sure he'd be a puddle on the sticky tile already. His cheeks reddened and he leant forward again, pressing his lips to Jackson's once, twice, three times.

_Butterfly, like a butterfly._

_Just like a butterfly._

_Don't think of anything._

                 By the nth kiss, Mark's friends had had enough. Bam and Yugyeom were gagging as if they hadn't grossed out an entire store when they'd first met, Youngjae was beet red and Jaebum was making a face. Jinyoung was the first to step in, pulling them apart with all the grace of a mother on a mission. Mark pursed his lips, using the sweet pout that never actually seemed to work on Jinyoung anymore.

_Don't say anything, not even a word._

                 "Guys, uh. This is my soulmate, Jackson," Mark mused, finally turning to address his friends once again.

                 Jinyoung huffed slightly, crossing his arms over his chest and eying the male up and down. His upper lip was ticked up in slight distaste. "Jackson.." his eyes narrowed a bit, causing Jackson to shift in discomfort and hide behind Mark just a little, "Take care of my baby," Jinyoung finished at last, his face crinkling in a sweet smile.

                 "Welcome to the family!" Bam called, jumping on Jackson and wrapping him up in a tight hug.

_Just give me a smile._

                 Jackson looked over Bambam's shoulder at Mark and grinned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's kind of short, but jackson's finally here!


	4. Colour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's crazy short but I wanted to go ahead and finish it~ thank you for reading!

                 "Hyung? Are you even out of bed yet? Hyung? Mark?" The shouting, honestly, was not the first thing Mark wanted to hear early on a Friday morning. He had the day off for the first time in a very long time and, really, had been planning on sleeping in well past three before even considering getting out of bed.

                 "Ah, yeah, Jirongie. I'm getting up right now," the newly coloured brunet called in lazy response, tugging his heavy comforter back over his head to block out anything else the younger had for him.

                 "That sounds like a damn lie to me. Come on, Mark. Everyone's here, waiting. You promised you'd go with us," the younger, who acted more like a mom than Mark's own did, nagged.

                 The male sighed, lowering his warm blankets as the door clicked open to reveal a mildly miffed Jinyoung. "Is Jackson awake yet?" Jinyoung huffed, his hands on his hips, "I told you guys to be ready by 9 so we could get there before the tourist rush."

                 Mark rolled his eyes and groaned, head leaning back against the pillow. Something warm shifted beneath the covers and the lean brunet smiled, pushing down the downy blanket to reveal messy light hair and arms wrapped tight around his waist. Mark gently dragged his fingers through Jackson's hair, pushing it away from his sleeping face. "C'mon, Gaga, you've gotta wake up so mama doesn't murder us here and now," he cooed, leaning down with a bit of difficulty to kiss the other's forehead.

                 Jinyoung pulled a face and stuck out his tongue. "You guys are so domestic, it's really gross," he whined, "I'm going to go get your coffee ready. Everyone's waiting. You have ten minutes."

                 The raven turned on his heel and all but marched out of the room. Resigning himself, Mark shifted Jackson's arms off of his waist and cringed as his warm feet hit the cold wood floor.

                 This time, Mark was more prepared for the onslaught of noise and excitement and laughter in general as he stepped into the main room of his small apartment, his hand twined with Jackson's. His soulmate instantly joined the sound, diving into the pile on the minimal furniture, wriggling between Namjoon and Jungkook. The brunet's heart ached a bit at the fact that no one, save for Bambam as always, had done themselves up for the trip. Sweats and tshirts seemed to be a crowd favourite, and some of the hair in the room easily rivalled his own locks, which were shoved beneath a backwards all too familiar 'Wang' snapback. Thirteen sets of sparkling eyes turned up towards him, each glimmering with their own special brand of affection. There were a couple shouts of 'Mark' and 'hyung' from some of the younger boys, each more excited than the last. The tall brunet couldn't keep the warm grin from cracking at his lips. "What are you guys doing lazing around? Don't we have a beach to go to?" Mark teased, earning loud shouts and hoots as Jinyoung handed him a travel mug full of too sweet coffee.

                 Jackson stood up and padded over, snagging the cup and swigging a sip before pressing the sweetest of kisses against the side of Mark's head. "I call next to Mark-hyung!" Jungkook shouted.

                 Jackson gasped, throwing a hand over his chest. "No way! I get to sit next to him," he declared, shooting out the door with Jungkook at his tail. Mark rolled his eyes, glancing over to Yoongi, who was grinning with nothing other than amusement dancing in his eyes. "Looks like you'd better go settle that before all hell breaks loose."

                 In the end, Mark just sat up front with Yoongi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! maybe I'll continue and write short bits on how the rest of the boys met?


End file.
